


Driving Me Mad.

by Aldyce



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Hickeys, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Type likes watching Tharn play drumbs, he also likes Tharn's hands, inspirated by S2 car sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: They have been together for years. At this point you would think Type was used to watching Tharn perform… and yet here he was. Pulled over in a quiet lane, hoping no one happened to see them as he was pulled from behind the driver’s seat to join Type on the back seat.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 262





	Driving Me Mad.

**Author's Note:**

> So since we could be getting a car sex scene in season 2 I had to try and write it.  
> This is a just a short little something but I decided in the middle of the night I had to write this so here we are.  
> Hope you like it.

Type stared out the window as they drove home in the night. Their friends had stayed at the bar after Tharn and his band had finished performing but the couple had decided to call it a night and head home after Type had whispered a few choice words into Tharn’s ear.  
They had been together for years now and as much as Type liked to tease that Tharn was addicted to sex, watching Tharn play never failed to make Type mad with desire. A fact that Tharn had been more than happy to discover. 

Tharn quietly hummed under his breath as he drove down the dark, quiet road. Type had been quiet since they had left the bar. Ever since he has leaned over in front of all their friends and whispered into his ear. A demande, a plea, “Baby take me home”. One he could never ignore. Their friends had barely had time to react as he had jumped up, grabbing his jacket and Type’s hand, announcing that they had to leave.  
Leaving his boyfriend to his thoughts he concentrated on the road, focused on getting them home as fast as he possibly could. 

Type was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Tharn humming under his breath. He didn’t know if he was doing it intentionally or not but he immediately recognised the tone. Hold me tight. Their song, the one Tharn had sung to him just after they had gotten back together. The one he had never failed to sing at every show since then. The one he knew always made Type weak in the knees or, in this case, very very hard.  
As he turned to watch his boyfriend he noticed that not only was he quietly singing but drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. As he tracked the movements, Type’s focus became laser sharp on those hands. God damn, those hands. How many times had he stared at those hands, as they held Tharn’s trusty drum stick, as they wrapped loving around his own, slowly working over his dick or securely wrapped around his throat.  
“Stop the car.” they couldn’t be that far from their apartment but Type couldn’t wait a minute longer. He needed those hands on him and he needed it now.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Tharn slammed on the brakes, frantically turning to see what was wrong with Type. 

One look however was all he needed to gage the situation. Type’s gaze was unflinching and hungry, his pupils blown wide in want. The bulge of his pants clear for him to see.  
They may not be teenagers anymore but Tharn’s constant need for Type hadn’t died down. Quite the opposite, as they settled into their life together, just the sight of Type happy and comfortable beside him made him want to pull Type onto his lap and never let him leave.  
The road they were travelling was quiet, they hadn’t passed any other cars and so seeing a small path to his tight, Tharn started the car once again, driving up the path enough that they couldn’t be seen from the road before stopping the car and turning to Type.  
Type was already undoing his seat belt, a wicked grin on his face and he climbed into the back seat, leaving Tharn scrambling to follow him. Tharn was a pretty big guy and not the most grateful but he managed to climb between the seats and pull Type onto his lap.  
“Someone is in a mood tonight.”  
“Shut up. You know exactly what you were doing.” Type glared as Tharn laughed beneath him, of course he had been right and Tharn had hummed the song on purpose. The evil shit knew just what to do to get to him. 

Tharn could help but laugh as Type huffed and sulked, his anger however not enough to make him stop removing his shirt. He knew he shouldn’t tease his boyfriend but the boy was predictable and he knew that nothing turned him on as much as watching him perform. That he never looked away from Type didn't hurt either.  
Decided to help a Type discard his shirt, he pulled the bothersome piece of fabric over his head before grabbing Type’s, the two discarded pieces of clothing falling somewhere to his right.  
They sighed at the skin to skin contact but it still wasn’t enough for Type who was already fighting with his belt. Their position on the back seat of the car didn’t offer them the most space but Tharn was sure with a little creativity they could make it work. 

Tharn was kissing down his neck as he finally managed to get Tharn’s belt and jeans open and slip his hand between them. He gasped against Tharn’s shoulder as Tharn sucked hard against his collarbone. He knew his boyfriend liked seeing him with his marks all over his body and even if he would tell Tharn as much, he loved wearing them. They marked him, proof that he was taken, that he was loved and that he was Tharn’s. Just as Tharn was his. Turning his head against Tharn’s shoulder he left a mark of his own before turning his attention back to Tharn’s pants. And getting into them.  
Being in the back of a car didn’t give them the freedom or ease of movement they would have if they were home on their bed but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. After all they would have plenty of time for that once they finally did get home.  
Grabbing Tharn’s dick, he began working his fist over it, his own hips rocking against Tharn.

As soon as Type wrapped his hand around his half dark cock, Tharn’s breath caught. Type was so hot above him, his head leaning against his shoulder, hips desperately searching for friction as he devoted all his attention to his cock. Working him over slowly.  
He leaned back enough to be able to reach Type’s pants without the other boy having to stop his ministrations. Popping the button with his thumb he reached into Type’s jeans and freed Type’s already hard dick, pushing Type’s hand away as he broughts the two erections together, holding them tight in his large hand. 

Type wrapped his arms around Tharn’s neck, bucking his hips forwards into Tharn’s hand as he pumped them both together.  
It didn’t take long before he felt his balls tighten and he was grabbing at Tharn’s hair, desperate for his release.  
“Tharn, I’m so close. God Tharn, you are so good. Come with me, Tharn.” 

He didn’t know if it was Type’s hands pulling sharply on his hair or his strained voice as he shouted into his ear but with one finally pump the two men were coming onto each others stomachs.  
They sat there a couple minutes, slowly catching their breathes and moving down from their high. 

Reaching for the first thing he could find, Type grabbed Tharn’s shirt and used it to wipe them both clean.  
“Type! Is that my shirt? What the hell am I supposed to wear now?”  
“Oops, sorry. Guess you will just have to drive us home without.” his smile was so innocent it would have fooled anyone else. But Tharn knew his boyfriend and he knew just how evil he could be, especially when he wanted something. And despite having just came, Tharn could tell from his eyes that he most definitely wanted more.  
“Fine. but you better hope I don’t freeze on the way home.” pulling his own, clean, shirt over his shirt, Type moved off Tharn and back into the front seat.  
“I’m sure he won’t freeze. At least not if you hurry up and get us home.”  
“Impatient are we?” Tharn laughed as he followed Type back to the front of the car, knocking his head on the car roof as he did so.  
“Idiot.”  
“Your idiot.”  
“Yeah. You are.” Tharn smiled at Type’s quiet words as he took his hand, pressing the back of Type’s hand to his lips quickly before starting the car and getting them both home and hopefully, to a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it. It means the world <3


End file.
